


The Heart Remembers

by gyuyoonjae203



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lost Memories, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyoonjae203/pseuds/gyuyoonjae203
Summary: Sungyoon wakes up after a risky brain surgery and he lost all of his memories about Lee Jangjun.





	The Heart Remembers

Sungyoon wakes up in a hospital bed. He looks around and he can't remember how or what, then he realized. . .hhe can't remember his own name.  
  
The door opens and a man he doesn't know enters. This guy looked so surprised when he sees Sungyoon awake and he drops everything he's carrying.  
  
"You're awake." The man finally said.  
  
"I think so? Who are you? Uhm. What am I doing here?" Sungyoon felt like his brain is going to explode as he tries to remember something, anything at all. He's so frustrated when nothing comes up. But his heart flutters when he looks at this guy.  
  
Tears started falling down the man's cheeks. He runs outside and Sungyoon has no idea how to react.  
  
\--  
Jangjun went to the doctor and asked why Sungyoon doesn't remember him. After the doctors ran some tests on Sungyoon, they came back and told Jangjun that there might be some parts of his brain that were affected when they removed the tumor during the brain surgery.  
  
Jangjun and Sungyoon knew the risks of removing a tumor that large but Sungyoon wanted to spend more time with Jangjun no matter how risky it was. And here they are, no. Jangjun is all alone. The memories of Sungyoon and him might be all gone, just because they wanted to try and have a life together.  
  
"Will he even remember me again?" Jangjun asked.  
  
"There's no way we can know how intensive the damage from the surgery is. I can't guarantee how he can restore his memories, but we can still do something. For now, give him some space as all of this will be hard on her. I'm sorry." The doctor tried everything to comfort Jangjun but he just smiled and thanked the doctor.  
  
\--  
Everyday, Jangjun would go and visit Sungyoon. Everyday, he would ask questions and Jangjun answers all of them except when he asks about what is her relationship to Jangjun. The guy just looks like he's been stabbed in the heart whenever asked about it.  
  
It's been months since Sungyoon woke up and he feels like there is something about this guy. There must be something because even if his brain can't remeber who he is, his heart seems to be shouting his name, the name that he lost deep together with his memories.  
  
"Can you ask another question?" Jangjun tried to smile. He does everything so that Sungyoon will be happy. Not that he remembers that Jangjun did all of these before, even before they were married.  
  
"Did I loved you before?" Sungyoon asked. Jangjun looks surprised but he knows he can't escape it anymore.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" Sungyoon looked at Jangjun. It must have hurt him all this time that she doesn't remembers him and Sungyoon can't think of how he can smile just so he will feel okay.  
  
"If you're going to love me again, I don't want it to be like this. I don't want you to love me just because I told you about how we are before." Jangjun stared at down at his feet while saying these.  
  
There was a dead silence in the room when Jangjun said this. Then Sungyoon reached for Jangjun's face and kissed him in his forehead.  
  
"I never understood why my heart beats so fast when I'm with you, but I guess my heart remembers how I loved you before. And let me tell you this, I think, I'm still in love with you. Thank you for being patient." 


End file.
